


Merlin Comforts Arthur

by sterlingvayl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingvayl/pseuds/sterlingvayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An AU where Gwen leaves with Lancelot at the end of Lancelot and Guinevere (Season two Episode seven) and Merlin and Arthur are left to go back to Camelot empty handed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Merlin Comforts Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Gwen leaves with Lancelot at the end of Lancelot and Guinevere (Season two Episode seven) and Merlin and Arthur are left to go back to Camelot empty handed.

Merlin rode silently besides his master. Arthur had been in a mood ever since Gwen had chosen Lancelot over him. That was to be expected and it was just like the prince to not want to talk about it.  
"Arthur it would help if you talked about," Merlin said once he had decided that the prince had had enough time to his own thoughts.   
"What would you know Merlin? Have you ever been in love?" Arthur spat out nudging his horse just a little bit faster.  
Merlin watched his master and bit back his instant reply of yes. “I may have never been in love but I do know a little bit about rejection.”  
"Yes but you should be used to rejection. I am a prince I have girls all but falling at my feet. Why is it the one that I want wants someone else?What did I ever do to deserve this?"  
"Mayhaps because you are a dolphead?"  
"I am serious Merlin. What did I do?"  
"I do not know but know that I am here for you. Always"  
"Let us make camp here. THere is no reason to rush home with our hands empty." Arthur said after they had ridden in silence for a little longer.  
Merlin made camp. He always made camp. Arthur just sat there and stared off into space. The sky grew darker and the fire burt lower and lower and still Arthur did not say a word.   
Merlin sat as close to him as he could without touching to give his support to his prince. He wanted to tell Arthur that it was all going to get better because there was someone next to him who loved him just as he loved Gwen but he knew that now wasn’t the time.   
Eventually the price nodded off and his head lolled on to Merlin’s shoulder.   
Merlin pressed a kiss to the prince’s temple and wondered if the pain in Arthur’s chest was anything like the pain that was in his own.


End file.
